


Count on Your Love to Be on My Skin

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday Fic for the prompt:<br/>"louis counting all of harry's tattoos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count on Your Love to Be on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Mady!

It starts off as a joke, "Harry has more tattoos than a sailor."

And there's laughter, "Harry has more tattoos than you could count." 

Harry bites back, "It's not impossible!"

He whines and huffs about it a little, but Louis scratches his scalp. Fingers digging into the curls and Harry bounces back. 

Later, Harry and Louis are in their shared room and Harry says, "You could you know."

Louis flips from where he's playing on his phone or texting his mum, Harry isn't sure, "You could what, kitten?"

Harry huffs, "Count them. It wouldn't be hard there aren't that many."

Louis shoots Harry a look, but Harry looks around two seconds away from tucking into bed and saying forget it, so Louis crawls over to him. Hands braced by Harry's chest, he says, "You'll have to take your shirt off though."

Harry rips it off, arm tangling a little in it before it's dropped to the floor by the bed. Louis looks at him, all pale skin stretched out. Long and smooth and beautiful. Harry preens under the attention, so Louis starts. Fingers pressing into his right arm the 'Things I Can' before Louis says, "One."

He makes his way across Harry's chest, raising goosebumps as he goes. Harry's eyes are getting brighter and his smile is growing languid as Louis counts the swallows, "Two. Three." 

He slides his hand across the 17Black smiling at it and Harry saying, "Four."

He dips across Harry's bicep, counts Gemma's name. Counts the ship. "Five, six." 

He lifts Harry's arm and pokes at the star, follows the curve of the Sweet Disposition lyrics. "Seven. Eight."

Traces a thumb across the A in his inner arm, brings his fingers back up to the iced gem. He works across the pingu, the lost bet G. "Nine. Ten, eleven, twelve."

Traces the heart with a smirk on his face, a thirteen slipping out of his lips fond. His fingers stop at the Hi, and the soft fourteen is pressed against Harry's lips. He brings his mouth down to the tragicomedy masks.

"Fifteen," is whispered across Harry's skin. The small screw or plus is traced with his tongue, a sixteen slipping out of Louis' mouth. He comes back up, remembering suddenly. 

Baring Harry's ankle and wrapping a hand against the words there he says, "Seventeen."

He comes back to Harry's chest, the smcl a eighteen against his skin. He grabs hold of Harry's hand, interlacing his fingers as he works at a nipple with his tongue. Forcing Harry to give out a small gasp and shift his hips restlessly. Louis gives small pecks against the tattoos there. The lock, the shamrock, the 'I can't change...', the aquarius symbol and he lets out small, "Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two."

Finally he kisses his way down Harry's navel and reaches his hip, where he presses his tongue against the words there, the stark ink spelling out letters that Louis had written down for him. Had pressed the paper into his hands and said, "Here." and Harry had scrawled the words permanently on his skin. 

"Twenty-three." Louis says, and looks up at Harry. Harry lets in a shaky breath, his hand trembling where Louis is holding it.

"See, I told you it could be done." But Louis isn't listening, he's surging up to meet Harry's mouth. Pressing deep kisses there and rubbing against Harry, they're cocks hard against each other.

Harry is wrapping his legs around Louis and Louis is holding on to Harry's arm, his thumb pressed tight against the Hi. When they both come, it's gasping each other's names. In the aftermath Harry presses a thumb into the stick figure on Louis' arm and says, "One."


End file.
